Night at Chesedonia
by Dark-Overlord-of-Death
Summary: Luke and Tear spend some quality time before the final fight. LukexTear fluff. Some OOC


Hello, I'm Dark-Overlord-of-Death and I will be your author this evening/morning/afternoon or whatever time you're in. This will be my first fanfic ever. I thought about it and wrote stuff down for awhile but this is my first official fanfic. I guess this is where I put a catchphrase or intro of some sort huh? Alright I'll give it my all!

Luke: Uhhh, why am I here?

DOOD (accidental I swear): To introduce my story of course! 

Tear: And I'm here because...

DOOD: You and Luke are the stars of the game and my fic!

Luke: So how does this go again?

Tear: Luke….. Dark-Overlord-of-Death does not own Tales of the Abyss, Namco Bandai, or anything Tales related.

Luke: What was that?

DOOD: A disclaimer apparently. TY Tear.

Tear: Sure. I'm happy to help.

DOOD: Ummmm, time to get your game on!

Luke & Tear: No. Just no.

DOOD: Alright I'll try something else next time. 

(A/N: This is an alternate outcome of the scene in Chesedonia right before the end of the game.)

Luke POV _italicized Luke's thoughts._

_**Bold ItalicizedAsch**_

LukexTear

**Night at Chesedonia**

_This is it._ I thought, the cold desert breeze flowing through my hair. _Tomorrow we'll defeat Van and free Lorelei into the Fon belt. _"Something on your mind Luke?" a voice said behind me. I turn around and see one of the most beautiful girls on Auldrant. What am I saying? **The** most beautiful girl on Auldrant. "Tear? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks." We sit down on the deck of the Albiore and stare at the sky for a little while. The bone-chilling silence was ended when Tear said,"I could stare up at the night sky forever. It's so beautiful." _So are you._ I thought. I was like an inch close to actually saying it. But I couldn't. That would make the eventual separation so much harder for her if she became too involved with me. I was going to disappear soon. But she continued," I wish this moment would last forever."

"You idiot. I'm going to disap-" But was cut off when she pressed a finger to my lips.

"S'okay" she muttered.

I started to rub my nose and said," Heh. It's weird. I'm really happy right now. I can't explain why but, me being here with you just makes me feel so content. This is probably the happiest moment of my life."

"Luke! Don't talk like that!"

Against her protests I continued," I just hope my body holds together until all's said and done tomorrow."

She said in almost a whisper," It will. And the next day and the next day and on and on."

"Tear, be realistic. Tomorrow, one of two things are going down, 1. Asch beats me. 2. I miraculously beat Asch and defeat Van and free Lorelei. Then my body will disappear into the fonons it's made of."

"You stupid idiot!" Tear said. She was on the verge of tears. I could tell," I can't deal with you when you're like this!" She got up and started to walk away. Every fiber of my being wanted to go after her. A little voice in my head said to go get her. But my heart and my brain had opposing opinions. I could almost hear Asch. Wait, I did hear Asch! The little voice was Asch!

_**Go get her you stupid dreck!**_

_What the hell are you doing in my head at a time like this!?_

_**Watching your life is better than any soap opera, believe me.**_

_What do you mean!?_

_**I mean that chick has had the hots for you for a while now!**_

_Tear? No way!_

_**You really are a stupid dreck aren't you!? If you're not going to do something for yourself I will!**_

Suddenly Asch took control of my body and made me get up and say," Tear, please wait!" _You're such an asshole Asch! Stop controlling me!_ My efforts to stop Asch's puppet trick were in vain. My body and heart were doing what they wanted and all they needed was to get my brain out of the way. Asch ran my body towards Tear and wrapped her in a hug staring into her deep, blue eyes. "Tear, I have to tell you that I-"Then Asch stopped controlling me. _What?_

_**You're in too deep to back down now dreck. See you on Eldrant. **_And with that his presence faded. _Bastard._

"What is it Luke? What did you need to tell me?" Well it's now or never. I took a deep breath and said "Tear. I think I'm in love with yo-"But before the words were all the way out of my mouth, she locked her lips with mine in a deep, passionate kiss. I knew nothing about kissing so I just went with the flow. A warm feeling was passing through my body. It felt fantastic! And that's exactly what I said when broke for air. For one brief moment I was happy. All of my worries and fears and problems had just melted away with that fireworks display of a kiss.

And suddenly the tranquility of the moment was broken by the cheagle with the worst timing in the world. "Master! I was so worried about you Master!" Mieu said while hopping towards the couple. _Must. Kill. Thing. _Tear apparently saw the murderous glint in my eyes and said, "Don't you dare harm Mieu Luke." "Awww come on!" I joked playfully. "Luke, Mieu has just as much right to live as the next cute thing, err… cheagle."

"Oh I get it! You're just protectful of him so he'll let you glomp him!"

"That isn't true!"

"Master! I've been trying to get you all night, but that mean pilot lady wouldn't let me!" Sigh Mieu jumps up onto Tear's chest and uses it as a platform. Then I remember that we were still hugging. Her melons were rubbing up against my chest! _Ah! Bad thoughts bad thoughts! _Last time I thought those thoughts, I got beat down by Natalia. I blush a deep red. Redder than my hair. I step back and say,"Uhh, well good night Tear. You too Mieu. I take off in a hurry to my room. My lips were still tingling from when I kissed Tear.

I could hardly sleep that night. I didn't sleep because…I was in love.

So how was it? I think I did pretty well.

You might question why Asch helped Luke, so here's my explanation. Asch didn't want Luke to go through life thinking 'What if?' so he gave him a little push.

Luke: Little? He basically made me try to molest Tear.

Tear: So I liked kissing you. blush

Luke: Uhh never mind DooD.

Asch: Please review or else I'll really make him rape her!

DooD: You wouldn't! This is a PG fic!

Asch: What? I can't joke around?

DooD, Luke, & Tear: NO!! Not with a straight face!!


End file.
